crap_patrol_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Tassadar
Character Details Tassadar is a very squishy hero due to a very low maximum health and moderate amount of shields. Thus, flocks of [http://crap-patrol-2.wikia.com/wiki/Mutalisks mutalisks], [http://crap-patrol-2.wikia.com/wiki/Ultralisks ultralisks] and vile strain [http://crap-patrol-2.wikia.com/wiki/Roaches roaches] can easily kill tassadar. However, tassadar's force field skill can block off all zerg units except [http://crap-patrol-2.wikia.com/wiki/Bosses bosses] and air units. This way, tassadar is able to take zerg units out easily at choke points using his thunderstorm ability. Tassadar is able to deal a lot of spell damage, as well as reinforce the crap patrol army with his own nexus exlies, which strength and numbers increase over time as tassadar increases in levels. Tassadar is a very strong support hero, but is rarely picked in solo games as he is unable to push by himself or will face difficulties throughout the entire map and especially at the [http://crap-patrol-2.wikia.com/wiki/Hybrid_General hybrid general] lair. Active Skills Force Field Force field is a very strong skill as massive units such as [http://crap-patrol-2.wikia.com/wiki/Ultralisks ultralisk]s, [http://crap-patrol-2.wikia.com/wiki/Abberations abberations] and hybrid destroyers cannot cross the force field. Only [http://crap-patrol-2.wikia.com/wiki/Bosses bosses], [http://crap-patrol-2.wikia.com/wiki/Hive_Guardian Hive guardians] and air units can cross, meaning that tassadar can trap the zerg units in a choke point and deal high damage to them with either thunderstorm or with the help of another aoe hero such as [http://crap-patrol-2.wikia.com/wiki/Tychus tychus]. Thunderstorm Thunderstorm is a strong skill when used together with force field. Thunderstorm summons multiple psi storms on zerg units and structures. This allows tassadar to deal high splash damage to units that are trapped in force fields of choke points. Thunderstorm deals reduced damage against [http://crap-patrol-2.wikia.com/wiki/Structures_(Part_1) structures]. Empower Empower is a strong skill because tassadar can select a unit or structure to have a beam of energy that deals damage to any zerg units and structures in its range. The cooldown is rather long, but after learning Ascendence mastery, tassadar is able to perodically empower any allies or structures in the vicinity without triggering the cooldown of the empower. When autocast is activated, tassadar will constantly empower himself if he is not empowered and the cooldown of empower is 0. Blink Blink is a skill that is only unlocked after learning blink mastery. Blink allows the caster to teleport over a short distance. After getting multiple massacres, the range of the blink is increased and the cooldown as well as energy cost is reduced. This skill is very useful in getting the character out of danger or to better kite [http://crap-patrol-2.wikia.com/wiki/Bosses bosses] and [http://crap-patrol-2.wikia.com/wiki/Ultralisks ultralisks]. Tac Nuke Strike This ability, universal across all heroes, gives the character the ability to call down a tactical nuke strike at the target location after 20 seconds. Nuke damage, radius, cost, time to make and cast range can be upgraded by certain nuke talents and the nuke mastery. Nukes are very good at clearing buildings without getting close to them, thus causing no damage to be taken by the character at all. However, nukes take some time to build (6-60 seconds) and can be very costly in harder difficulties, although that can be reduced drastically by certain talents and a pyro mastery. Note: The picture shows two nukes available. Each player enters the game with a maximum of 1 nuke, but can increase the count to 2 by learning a talent. (Or mastery in [http://crap-patrol-2.wikia.com/wiki/Pyro pyro's] case) Passive Skills Prismatic Beam Prismatic beam is the auto attack of tassadar. It deals damage over time, but the damage is significant increased after the "ramp up time" which can be reduced through [http://crap-patrol-2.wikia.com/wiki/Talents talents]. This type of autoattack is good because it cannot be slowed down by vile [http://crap-patrol-2.wikia.com/wiki/Roaches roaches]' attacks. Nexus Exiles This skill allows tassadar to summon protoss units to aid the crap patrol army in clearing the zerg infested map. Reinforcements arrive every 3 ingame minutes, and can make up of zealots, stalkers, immortals, colossus and dark templar (Only after learning a talent that gives a chance for dark templar to spawned together with the nexus exiles.) Another talent can also give a chance for Mohander and a carrier to support the nexus exiles and will follow tassadar around. Inspire Inspire increases maximum life, life regeneration and attack speed of crap patrol units that are nearby the [http://crap-patrol-2.wikia.com/wiki/Characters character]. This increases the longer the unit stays in the character's vicinity. This is very useful when pushing into heavily defended areas such as the [http://crap-patrol-2.wikia.com/wiki/Omegalisk omegalisk] lair. Certain units such as liberators can have the inspire aura too, inspiring crap patrol units even when the [http://crap-patrol-2.wikia.com/wiki/Characters character] is not around. Irradiate aura Irradiate aura is a very useful skill when pushing into heavily defended areas. It damages nearby enemy units and structures, and the damage increases the longer the unit or structure stays in the radius. The damage ramps up even faster when multiple irradiate auras are around, and this can help to kill [http://crap-patrol-2.wikia.com/wiki/Bosses bosses] very easily. Masteries Energy Mastery This mastery is very useful in conjunction with lightweight equipment mastery as lightweight equipment mastery will allow you to spam your skills, while energy mastery allows you to sustain constant force fields. In addition to increasing your energy regeneration and energy maximum, this mastery also improves the delay of shield regeneration. Lightweight Equipment Mastery This mastery is almost always instantly picked up due to the usefulness early in the game. In exchange for 4000-5000 minerals, the cooldown of all active abilities are reduced. This allows tassadar to use thunderstorm and empower much more frequently. Weapons Research Mastery Researching this mastery is similar to the lightweight equipment mastery in the sense that it will cause tassadar to spend 5000 minerals over time. This increases the overall damage of empower and tychus' auto attack, and increase the range and the attack speed of his auto attack too. This is extremely useful compared to most of the other masteries early on in the game. Allrounder Mastery This mastery is usually picked only when grinding rank points, as most players do not want to waste a mastery point on this mastery. However, when grinding rank points, games can be rather long. Thus, the extra 2 talents at the start and the extra 2 talent points every 45 minutes can help a lot. Also, energy maximum is increased, however it is rather small and energy mastery is a better bet. Iron Man Mastery A very useful mastery when playing easy, hard or mental difficulties. This protects the character's xp and gold hen he or she dies, making it a very good mastery for newer players who might die easily. Most players would want to pick this mastery if they are playing on hard and above, especially when losing all the gold when a hrybid kills tassadar sucks a lot. Big Game Hunter Mastery This mastery increases both auto attack and grenade damage against massive units, such as [http://crap-patrol-2.wikia.com/wiki/Ultralisks ultralisks], [http://crap-patrol-2.wikia.com/wiki/Queens queens] and [http://crap-patrol-2.wikia.com/wiki/Abberations abberations]. Also, extra xp is given after killing them. This is very useful because tasasdar can learn more talents quickly after killing massive units. This also makes killing the [http://crap-patrol-2.wikia.com/wiki/Ultralisks ultralisks] easier. Ascendance Mastery Ascendance mastery allows tassdar to periodically empower allies or structrues that are in tassadar's vicinity. This allows much more dps on crap patrol units and nexus exiles. In addition to the periodic empower, empower also increases the spell damage and movement speed of the unit being empowered. Weakspot Mastery This mastery increases armour, auto attack and empower damage. Compared to other masteries, weakspot mastery is considered a sub-par mastery because it does not give special benefits other than just increasing stats, which can be upgraded through certain talents. Thus, this should be one of the last few masteries players pick. Golden Armada Mastery This mastery is very good for upgrading the nexus exiles. This helps to push the zerg units back easily. At the cost of 1000 minerals, all the nexus exiles units will gain a buff. Zealots will have heavily increased life, Stalkers will have double base damage, Immortals will have double attack speed and Colossus will have increased range. Power Overwhelming (Unlockable Mastery) This mastery is the unlockable mastery. It adds an additional attack when fully charged, increasing dps heavily, double shield maximum at the cost of reduced life. Basically, tassadar becomes an archon. This is extremely good because it allows tassadar to tank and deal high damage now, and not just rely on force fields and thunderstorms. Also, if the player has unlocked the last rank bonus available, tassadar actually turns into an actual archon. Insane! Nuke Mastery An almost must have mastery, the nuke mastery gives a higher nuke radius, higher nuke damage against heroic and a global cast range. This allows tassadar to call down nukes as long as there is vision. This helps to clear areas much easier, especially when the cast range for nukes is very small. However, it is not recommended to pick nuke mastery early in the game, as nukes are not needed. Blink Mastery Blink mastery unlocks the blink skill of the character. Blink allows the caster to teleport over a short distance. After getting multiple massacres, the range of the blink is increased and the cooldown as well as energy cost is reduced. This skill is very useful in getting the [http://crap-patrol-2.wikia.com/wiki/Characters character] out of danger or to better kite [http://crap-patrol-2.wikia.com/wiki/Bosses bosse]s and [http://crap-patrol-2.wikia.com/wiki/Ultralisks ultralisks]. Armour Mastery This mastery gives armour and shield armour. It requires tychus to be lvl 10, since it does give quite a lot of armour. This is good to be picked up mid game, as it will help with surviving hard hits from bosses, especially when playing solo games. Pierce The Veil Mastery This mastery is strong in the sense that it allows tassadar to predict [http://crap-patrol-2.wikia.com/wiki/World_Events world events] that may occur. This will only occur to tassadar so the player will need to inform the other players in the game. In addition to prediction future [http://crap-patrol-2.wikia.com/wiki/World_Events world events], thunderstorms will slow enemies and tassadar's auto attack damage is heavily increased. However, tassadar's energy regeneration is decreased. Nexus Exiles